


Bought and Paid For - 4

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, dub dom/sub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For - 4

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master Post :** [master](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 4/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/) prompt : bruises  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :** I'm pretty much labelling the whole of this series as NC17 although there is no explicit sex at this point.  


 _  
 **Bought & Paid For - Spike/Xander - 4**  
_

* * *

~ H ~

He supposed it could be thought of as consideration. His father's visit was going extremely well, Rupert seeming to be incredibly pleased that Will was doing so well for himself. Strangely, Rupert and Alex got on, way better than Riley had ever managed to get on with the older Giles. They discussed educational courses that Will could attend, Alex impressing Rupert with the thought he had put into how to get around Will's less than legal status. Will was confused because it seemed that Alex had been serious when he threw the laptop at Will and told him to look into online courses – Will had been sure that it was more mind-games, Alex getting into Will's head and screwing with him.

Alex smoothed over any talk of what Will had been doing before they met – simply saying how lucky he was that he had found Will; that he would do anything in his power to keep Will safe from harm, thought of him most definitely as 'his' and what was his he kept and looked after. Rupert had laughed and said Alex made Will sound like a prized possession, but Alex had smiled that 'trust me' smile and Rupert fell the same way everybody else did.

While Alex was cooking in the kitchen, Rupert had sat back and visibly relaxed, obviously relieved that Will was no longer alone in the big bad US of A. They didn't talk about Riley, or the nasty words that had been spoken when Will left. Rupert was eager to leave all that behind, eager to move forward with his son and his 'life-partner' as he almost coyly described Alex. It took Will a while to realise that Rupert thought they were 'in love' and he almost choked on his wine. Love was the farthest thought from his mind when he considered what he and Alex had together. Obsession? Maybe. Stockholm Syndrome? More than likely. Will wasn't stupid – he knew that what he and Alex had together wasn't 'healthy' by any stretch of the imagination. He also knew that he had no plans to go anywhere. He couldn't explain why – maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

~ I ~

Dinner was a huge success, Rupert catching a cab to his hotel in a semi-drunken haze, shaking Alex warmly by the hand and thanking him for taking care of his Will. Alex had merely smiled his 'trust me' smile, paid the cab-driver handsomely to ensure Rupert's safe arrival, and rested his hand on the back of Will's neck as they waved goodbye standing by the front gate.

As the cab pulled away, the grip on the back of his neck had tightened and Will took a deep breath. Somehow he had known without being told that he would pay for all the consideration, owed Alex for putting his father at ease and reassuring him that his son was safe. Rupert had looked old, and it wasn't in Will to worry him further with uncomfortable conversations. If Rupert saw his son being looked after, living in a sprawling house with all the modern conveniences, driven around in a brand new car, and seemingly spoilt rotten by his besotted lover – if that was what Rupert saw, and it set his mind at ease, surely it was worth it?

Turning towards the house, Will took another deep breath, stumbling slightly as Alex's hand slid possessively down his spine to rest on his ass. Most definitely time to pay the piper.

The next morning he was running late. Checking the time, Will realised that he would never get to his father's hotel by the agreed time for their sight-seeing outing. It was his own fault – he had overslept, exhausted from Alex's demands, sliding into sleep a shaking, sweating heap when Alex was finally finished. Tugging on a tee-shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror. Honey-blond curls falling over his forehead, the tips still bleached white from "before". His face was fuller due to regular meals, his belly no longer concave for the same reason. Lifting up the black tee, he looked at his chest – fingers ghosting over the bruises and bite-marks decorating the pale expanse. Not a single bruise marred his neck, arms or wrists – no fingerprint smudges, no reddened bracelet marks from cuffs suddenly lined with fur. He turned his head slightly in the mirror, eyes widening as he spotted one bruise. Just one. At the junction of his shoulder and neck, a faint ring of teeth-marks surrounded by redness where Alex had sucked hard.

Will knew it was deliberate. It was no coincidence that there were no marks to be seen by outsiders anywhere else but there. He pressed his fingers into it hard, watched his pupils dilate in his reflection. He knew this bruise had been put there for Rupert to see – the final 'reassurance', a visible claim to let him know that his son was marked and taken. Will guessed it could be thought of as consideration. By some people at least.

* * *

[ Five ](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66150.html)

* * *


End file.
